


A Drop of Sunshine

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, UshiHina Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi is just a farmer.  Shouyou is just the sun god.





	A Drop of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of UshiHina Week.
> 
> Prompt: Gods & Mortals

The Ushijima family were farmers who worshipped the sun god known as Shouyou. He blessed them with the weather they needed to ensure the health of their crops and livestock. They made offerings and prayed daily to him. All was well for the Ushijima family for generations.

Until it wasn’t.

The sun was gone, and the whole village was in a panic. Offerings were thrown into pyres, and there was talk to offering up a pair of youths too. While all this happened, the heir to the Ushijima family had been shut away inside a shed at the edge of the family’s property, caring for a boy who he’d watched fall from the sky.

His hair was a flaming orange and his skin positively glowed. Everything about him was like the sun, and he was the most beautiful boy Wakatoshi had ever met. It hurt to look at him for too long, but it was more than worth it.

The boy stirred from unconsciousness and his eyes opened. Framed by long lashes, which were darker than his hair, his deep brown eyes locked on to Wakatoshi immediately. He suddenly felt like he was staring into the eyes of a very hungry wolf. He had been watching over someone incredibly dangerous.

“Hello, Wakatoshi,” the boy said. Wakatoshi stepped away, wary of how he could know his name.

“How-”  
“How do I know your name? That’s easy! I’ve known you since the day you were born. From the moment your father carried you out of the house and held you up to face the rising sun,” the boy said. “I have known all your family, for all of your fleeting lives.”

“Y-you are-!”

Wakatoshi fell to his knees and bowed his head.

“Forgive me, for looking directly upon you,” he said.

“No, no, get up Wakatoshi. I came down here just to talk to you, I won’t have you bowing down to me like that.”

“Me? What could I possible offer a god?” Wakatoshi asked. The god laughed and hopped up onto his feet. Wakatoshi noticed they were bare, and quite small. Then again everything about the god before him was small, except perhaps his presence.

“Teach me what it is like to be human,” Shouyou demanded. He reached out and grabbed Wakatoshi by the hand.

From their point of contact, Wakatoshi was filled with such warmth that it was as if he’d forgotten what it was like to ever feel cold. He held still as he felt his skin prickle and a warm buzz filled him down to his bones. It was like laying on in the grass on a warm spring day, with the sun to warm his skin.

“Wow,” Shouyou whispered. He reached out and touched Wakatoshi’s face with his free hand. The same gentle heat radiated from that hand as well. Wakatoshi’s eyes fell shut as he reveled in the feel of it.

“If this is what it is like to touch the sun, then I would gladly show you the pleasures of being a mortal on earth,” Wakatoshi said. Shouyou smiled at him.

“Then I look forward to it, Wakatoshi.”

 


End file.
